Talk:Diamond Tiara/@comment-24962314-20140523205348/@comment-24299367-20140531173836
Scootaloo is NOT DISABLED. We saw an actual DISABLED pegasus in Trade Ya. That pony had a wheelchair and couldn't walk, let alone fly. Scootaloo has zero problems walking. She is slow to learn how to fly. Fluttershy had similar difficulties even when she was OLDER than Scootaloo is now. If you dislike Diamond Tiara for picking on a disabled kid, you completely misinterpreted the scene in Flight To The Finish. She and Silver Spoon tease Scootaloo because she's a good athlete and they want to wreck the confidence of the best stunt performer, not laugh at a disabled child. (Listen to them exclaim how the routine was good and the CMC could actually win.) Like many obnoxious competitors, they trash talked the opponents to psyche them out. Is this nice? No. Is it fair? Not really. Is it on the same level as insulting a disabled kid? No. Trust me on this, I am physically handicapped and I would hate Diamond Tiara IF I honestly believed she had insulted a genuine physical impairment, and not a temporary inability to master a skill. Look how long it took Sweetie Belle to learn any magic, while Twilight and Rarity could already perform simple magic at that age. Twilight and Rarity were quick learns, Pumpkin Cake is a child prodigy, Sweetie's about average. Rainbow Dash and Pound Cake are flying prodigies, Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps and Scootaloo are all below average. Only Eclipse, the background pony from Trade Ya was physically disabled. The "disability episode" was not Flight To The Finish, as several fans speculated, but Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3, which focused on Rainbow Dash's LEARNING DISORDER not any physical handicap. Diamond Tiara has done many bad things. If you want to hate her for Call Of The Cutie's bullying or the blackmail in Ponyville Confidential, go ahead. That's canon. "Picking on the disabled" is fanon and incorrect. Scootaloo has already improved at her flying and hovering since FttF. (Watch her hover in Equestria Games while her friends clap, or watch her hover in Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3. Both episodes show definite improvement, just as Sweetie Belle has improved at magic.) Calling someone evil simply for liking a mean character is way out of line, btw. I would never call you evil for having different opinions from me. '''I mainly like Diamond Tiara because she has a good relationship with her father, something FiM does not usually focus on. '''I like Zippoorwhill from Filli Vanilli for the same reason. Before Family Appreciation Day, I considered Diamond Tiara an annoying bully. Now I see her as a bully with ONE good canon trait, loves her dad. Not much but better than nothing. (S4 has added that she's also a good singer. If you go by Cutie Pox and Twilight Time she seems to be smarter than most foals in Cheerilee's class. Her mane is pretty, nice pastel colors.) She's not a great character by any stretch, not remotely nice or kind, but I don't think she's the worst character or evil like Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, or Mane-iac. She is a brat, not a complete monster.